Sables y Tacos
by SandyShinBroflovski
Summary: ¿Cómo la pasan todos el día de San Valentín en South Park? ¿Kevin con compañía en esta fecha? Pasen y lean. Multi-Pairing.


Oh, el día de San Valentín, tan rosa, tan lindo, tan… ¿Mierda?

El día de San Valentín solía ser un día de mierda para Kevin Stoley, no era que le interesara tanto eso, pero, a los 17 años jamás ha tenido novia ni había besado a alguien.

Patético, ¿No?

Como decía, era un día de mierda, era algo deprimente ver cómo hasta el culo gordo le regalaba algo su novia, Wendy Testaburger.

Y bien, ¿Cómo la pasan los demás chicos este día?

Pues, a continuación lo descubrirán.

* * *

Stan llevaba preparando su obsequio para Kyle desde hace una semana, era su primer día de San Valentín (después de insistir tanto, ambos admitieron abiertamente ser gays).

Quería que su primer San Valentín fuera algo especial, así que espero afuera de casa de Kyle antes de ir a la preparatoria.

Stan tocó la puerta esperando a que Kyle abriera.

— ¿Sí? — Kyle salió con su típica chaqueta naranja y ushanka verde limón.

— Feliz día de San Valentín, Ky. — Stan le entregó una caja algo grande, Kyle no esperó más y la abrió.

— S-Stan… Y-Yo…

Era un álbum de fotos con miles (literalmente) de ambos, desde pequeños hasta la edad actual que tenían.

— E-Es precioso…

— Me alegra que te guste. — Lo besó en la frente.

— Y-Yo también te tengo un regalo…

— ¿Huh? ¿Qué es?

— Cierra los ojos.

Stan los cerró.

Kyle tomó sus manos y le dio una pequeña caja.

— Ábrelos.

Stan abrió los ojos y le quitó la tapa a la pequeña caja.

— Es precioso…

Era un collar con escrito _"More than Super Best Friends"_

— Te amo, Kyle.

— Yo te amo más, Stan.

Se dieron un beso esquimal y partieron a la preparatoria.

* * *

Kenny esperaba pacientemente a Butters para entregarle su regalo, en cuanto vio al inocente Stotch, lo tomó en sus brazos y lo abrazó.

— Hola, mi amor.

— H-Hola K-Kenny…

— Feliz San Valentín.

— F-Feliz San Valentín.

Kenny lo tomó de la mano y lo llevó al aula de clases, le tapó los ojos y lo dirigió a su lugar.

Le retiró las manos y Butters observó que en su asiento había un ramo de rosas de aproximadamente cien rosas, una por cada día que han estado saliendo.

— K-Kenny…— Butters lo abrazó.

— ¿Te gustó?

— Me encanta.

Butters le dio un sobre a Kenny.

— ¿Qué es esto?

— T-Tu regalo…— Butters se sonrojó.

— ¿Huh?

Kenny lo abrió, era un pequeño papel que tenía escrito: _"Cupón de San Valentín; haz lo que quieras conmigo, sin restricciones._

_SOLO VÁLIDO PARA KENNY._

_\- Leopold Stotch."_

Kenny rio por lo bajo.

— S-Siento que no sea gran cosa… Soy un asco para los regalos.

— Lo aprovecharé al máximo, empezando desde ahora…

Kenny tomó a Butters por la cintura y lo llevó al baño.

Sin duda ese regalo no sería para nada desperdiciado.

* * *

— ¡Agh! ¡¿Y si a Craig no le gusta mi regalo?! ¡Me odiará! ¡Oh dios! — Tweek estaba entrando en pánico, por suerte Token estaba ahí para consolarlo.

— Tranquilo, Tweek. Le encantará, estoy seguro.

— ¿D-De verdad?

— Sí.

Craig se aproximaba y Tweek se interpuso en su camino.

— ¡F-Feliz agh San Valentín, Craig!

— Feliz San Valentín, Tweekers. — Craig besó su frente.

Tweek se sonrojó, le entregó una caja de mediano tamaño con agujeros en la tapa.

— Á-Ábrelo…

Craig lo miró con cara de "_what?_" abrió el pequeño regalo y casi pega un grito de emoción.

— E-Es hermoso… O hermosa, debería decir.

Era una pequeña cobayo hembra con un cartel en su espalda, que decía _"Te amo."_

— A mí me encanta, y estoy seguro de que a Stripes le fascinará.

Craig sacó de su mochila una caja pequeña.

— Espero te guste.

La entregó y Tweek lo abría.

Era una loción olor a café con la advertencia _"Veneno para gnomos roba-calzones."_

— ¡Agh! ¡Lo adoro!

— ¿S-Sí?

— ¡Sí! ¡Es perfecto!

— Vamos a clases, Tweekers.

— Sí…

— Te quiero, Tweek.

— Y-Yo te amo.

Ambos se besaron y dieron paso a la clase del Señor Garrison.

* * *

Se supone que, si eres francés, deberías ser todo un experto en romance, ¿No?

Pues para Christopher DeLorne o "Ze Mole" era la cosa más complicada del mundo.

Llevaba siendo novio de Gregory desde hace ya tres años, pero al castaño aún se le dificultaba mucho el regalo de su adorado novio.

Pero, este año sería todo diferente.

Lo había estado pensando hace muchísimo tiempo, estaba seguro que a Gregory le encantaría.

Después de la clase, esperó a Gregory en su casillero.

— ¿Huh? Hola, Christophe. — Gregory lo saludó con una sonrisa.

— H-Hola, Gregory…

— Feliz día de San Valentín, _my love._

— F-Feliz San Valentín.

A veces costaba creer que el activo era Christophe.

— Te traje un regalo, Mole.

— Y-Yo también…

— ¿Y qué es?

Christophe sacó una caja con terciopelo y la entregó a Gregory.

— E-Espero te guste…

Gregory abrió la cajita y venía con un pequeño anillo color plateado con una jirafa y un elefante.

— Es precioso, Chris. Lo adoro.

— M-Me alegra que te guste…

Gregory le entregó un peluche de jirafa tamaño (casi) real.

Christophe abrió los ojos como platos.

— ¿No te gusta?

Lo abrazó.

— ¿Cómo no me va a gustar? Adoro las jirafas, es perfecto.

Tomó el peluche y lo cargó.

— Esto no me convierte en el pasivo, ¿Entiendes?

— Claro, Chris, claro…

Chris se acercó a Gregory y le susurró al oído.

— _Ce soir, vous et moi dans ma maison._

— O-Okey…— Gregory se sonrojó.

Christophe lo tomó de la mano y juntos fueron a comer a la cafetería.

* * *

Carajo, odiaba que su padre le diera las típicas pláticas de la importancia de San Valentín.

Satán no era precisamente rudo.

Pero por esa ocasión… Quería que ese día fuera especial para Pip.

Pip se había convertido en su pareja poco después de haberse disculpado con él por haberlo hecho fuego artificial para agradarle a Eric Cartman.

Se preparó y se dirigió hacia Pip en la cafetería.

— Hey, Pip.

— ¡Hola, Damien! ¡Feliz San Valentín! — Pip saltó hacia él y lo besó. — Toma. — Le entregó una cruz invertida de chocolate junto con rosas negras.

— _Simplemente precioso_. — Pensó. — T-Toma, Pip…— Le entregó una cajita mirando a otra parte con un leve sonrojo.

Pip la abrió; era un collar con un dije en forma de corazón, dentro de éste había una foto de ambos con coronas de flores (cabe mencionar que Damien tenía una de espinas en vez de flores.)

— ¡Lo amo!

Damien ayudó a Pip a colocarse el collar.

— Jamás me lo quitaré, Damien.

Damien sonrió.

— Te amo, Phillip.

— Te amo más, Damien.

El anticristó tomó al pequeño inglés y lo besó tiernamente.

A veces su padre era un genio para los regalos.

* * *

San Valentín, tan lleno de mariconerías, pero, para Cartman ese día era especial, ya que llevaba siendo novio de Wendy Testaburger por más de cuatro años, ¿Cómo? Eric tenía sus encantos, aunque fuera difícil de creer.

Eric esperaba a que Wendy saliera del baño para entregarle su regalo.

Cuando la pelinegra salió, Eric la abrazó.

— ¿E-Eric?

— Feliz San Valentín, Wendy.

Le entregó una cajita, Wendy abrió el regalo.

— D-Dios mío, E-Eric…

Eran pendientes, con diamantes, Cartman había estado trabajando en el restaurante _KFC_ para poder comprárselos. ¿Qué tan enamorado estaba de la Testaburger?

— E-Eric…— Wendy se le abalanzó. — Y-Yo… No tengo palabras…

— ¿T-Te gustó?

— ¿Es una broma? Me encanta, te amo, Eric.

Wendy le dio una caja de chocolates, que adentro de ella llevaba un cupón de una semana de entrada gratis en Casa Bonita.

— ¡¿C-Cómo conseguiste ese cupón?! Pensé que en Casa Bonita no se aceptaban.

— Amor, soy Wendy Testaburger, lo que yo quiera, lo consigo. — Sonrió.

Eric sonrió.

— Te amo, puta.

— Te amo, culo de manteca.

Se tomaron de la mano y fueron al jardín trasero de la preparatoria.

* * *

Y bien, regresando al chico amante de la Guerra de las Galaxias, ¿Cómo iba su día?

Ah, sí.

De la mierda.

Pero… Últimamente, un amante de los tacos había estado llamando su atención.

Había un inconveniente.

Era el popular de la preparatoria, y obviamente no era gay, así que… Seguía siendo una basura.

No tenía muy en claro desde cuando comenzaba a tener ese tipo de sentimientos hacia Clyde Donovan, es decir, era lo opuesto a él.

Clyde era de esos chicos que siempre estaba al pendiente de su apariencia, de cómo lo veían los demás, de ser amigo de todos en la preparatoria, asistir a todas las fiestas, etc.

Y Kevin rara vez iba a fiestas, tenía muy pocos amigos, casi no se arreglaba, de no ser por su chaqueta turquesa, todos sabrían que Kevin usa una camisa de un personaje diferente de _Star Wars_ diariamente.

En fin, decidió empezar a caminar; había muchas parejas, le estaban comenzando a incomodar.

Decidió irse inmediatamente a casa, por lo menos allí tendría comics, videojuegos y música.

— O-Oye, Kevin, la directora V-Victoria quiere hablar c-contigo en el gimnasio. — Se acercó Jimmy a decirle.

— ¿Conmigo?

— S-Sí. D-Dijo q-que era m-muy importante. — Jimmy se marchó.

Kevin suspiró y fue al gimnasio, por alguna razón estaban las luces apagadas, no entendía que pasaba.

Cuando entró, encendieron las luces, y Clyde, salió de una de las gradas y se acercó a Kevin.

— Kevin…— Tomó sus manos. — Me gustas, sé que probablemente no me correspondas, pero… Déjame entregarte esto…

Decir que Kevin estaba en shock era poco, si no lo estuvieran tomando de las manos, se habría desmayado en ese mismo instante.

Clyde volvió a la grada de donde salió y sacó 10 globos con forma de sables.

Se acercó nuevamente a Kevin, y le entregó los globos junto con un muñeco coleccionable de Yoda.

— Kevin, sé que es extraño esto, pero…. ¿Quieres ser la princesa Leia de mi Han Solo?

Kevin se sonrojó y rio con fuerza.

— No.

Clyde sintió como su corazón se rompía.

— Yo quiero ser el Luke de tu Han Solo.

Kevin lo tomó de la cadera y lo besó.

— También me gustas, Clyde.

Clyde lo tomó de la mano.

— Te invito unos tacos.

— Entonces debo gustarte mucho…

— Más de lo que crees…

Ambos tomaron camino al mejor restaurante de comida mexicana en Denver; Casa Bonita.

* * *

**Hola x3 pues me divertí escribiendolo, curiosamente odio la cursilería, pero, South Park y sus shipp's me ponen fag ;u; cuídense, espero les haya gustado este ¿Especial? De San Valentín.**


End file.
